Problem: Vanessa did 7 fewer sit-ups than Daniel in the evening. Daniel did 97 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Vanessa do?
Solution: Daniel did 97 sit-ups, and Vanessa did 7 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $97 - 7$ sit-ups. He did $97 - 7 = 90$ sit-ups.